


A Bit Late

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Despite telling Charlie that he'd return in a couple of days, it's been more than 2 weeks and the Doctor still hasn't turned up.





	1. Chapter 1

When the Doctor had come to visit to make sure Charlie was okay, he had said that he would return in a couple of days with a friend of his. This was 2 weeks ago. Charlie was now 6 weeks pregnant and had recently told the 'Bunghole Defense Squad'.

For the past couple of days, Charlie had really been suffering with morning sickness, and wasn't really eating anything. This concerned both Matteusz and Miss Quill.  "Charles, you need to eat something before school." Miss Quill reminded him.

"Everything makes me feel sick." He replied.

"Sweetheart, you don't really eat enough as it is, and now you're eating for two." Matteusz pleaded. Charlie ate a plain piece of toast just to please Miss Quill and Matteusz.

As soon as they arrived at school, April and Tanya appeared on either side of them as they walked into the school building. "How are you this morning?" April asked, smiling at Charlie.

"Everything makes me nauseous." Charlie replied.

"He's hardly eating too." Matteusz remarked.

"Even if you don't feel like it, you really need to eat more than you usually do. Not less." Tanya advised.

"I've already had this conversation with Matteusz and Miss Quill, numerous times." Charlie complained. "The anti-nausea tablets aren't making a difference anymore." Gaining him a sympathetic look from the girls.

Even Miss Quill knew not to bother Charlie at the moment, instead of spending the whole lesson picking on him, she left him alone and varied who in the class she asked questions to.

Part way through the lesson, Charlie got up from his seat and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the odd looks that he was getting from everyone but the 'Bunghole Defense Squad.' Luckily, Charlie managed to get to the bathroom before losing the contents of his stomach, but he didn't have enough strength to pull himself up off the bathroom floor.

Thankfully, Miss Quill had sent Matteusz to follow him so Charlie was able to get up off the bathroom floor with the help of his boyfriend. As soon as he had Matteusz's arms wrapped around him, Charlie started crying. He was finding the pregnancy very difficult to say he was only 6 weeks along, and his hormones were all out of whack.

"I've got our bags. Miss Quill wants me to take you home." Matteusz informed him.

"I like that idea." Charlie sniffled.

"Let's go." Matteusz said, intertwining their fingers and leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlie and Matteusz got back to their house, they were immediately aware that they weren't alone. Upon walking into the living room, they found the Doctor stood there with 2 strangers.

Charlie seemed to ignore all of them for now as he took off his shoes, handed his bag to Matteusz and then laid down on the sofa, draping the blanket over himself.

"We weren't expecting you back this soon." The Doctor remarked.

"Charlie is too unwell." Matteusz informed them. "Had to come home early." The Doctor went and knelt down at the side of the sofa Charlie was lying on.

"You remember I said I would bring one of my friends?" He asked.

"There's two." Charlie stated.

"This is Jack and Martha." The Doctor introduced. Jack stepped forwards.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Matteusz nodded. "Likewise."

"The Doctor told us that you're pregnant." Martha said, looking at Charlie who nodded. "We're here to help you through it as the Doctor can't always be here."

"I used to work for Torchwood, an organisation in Cardiff that would defend the Rift and deal with whatever came through from other timelines and planets. Kind of the same thing that you and your friends are doing at Coal Hill." Jack explained.

"I work for an organisation called UNIT that also deals with aliens, except we're based in London. The Doctor has asked us to help you as we have the equipment available to deal with your pregnancy and we'll be able to keep it quiet." Martha expanded.

"If you want to come into the TARDIS, we can have a look and make sure everything is okay." The Doctor suggested.

Everyone looked at Charlie who was still lying curled up on the sofa, Charlie looked at Matteusz who immediately got up from his spot at the end of the sofa and ran off. He returned moments later with a bucket and handed it to Charlie who threw up in it straight away. Matteusz sat down beside him and gathered Charlie into his arms.

"I see you're suffering quite badly with morning sickness." Martha commented.

"Just a bit." Charlie responded before throwing up again.

"Charlie is hardly eating anything because everything makes him nauseous. When he does eat something, it doesn't stay down for long." Matteusz explained.

"What happened to the tablets I gave Miss Quill?" The Doctor asked.

"They didn't always work and now they're not making any difference at all." Charlie replied.

"If you come into the TARDIS with us, I can check your baby whilst the Doctor has a look for something that could potentially lessen your morning sickness. No promises though." Martha proposed.

Charlie was yet again throwing up into the bucket so Matteusz answered for him. "That would be great." Matteusz then helped Charlie get to his feet and kept an arm around his waist as Charlie clutched the bucket to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst the Doctor was searching for something that could possibly help deal with Charlie's morning sickness and Martha was using the ultrasound machine to check on the baby, Matteusz was talking to Jack.

"So, how long you two been together?" Jack asked.

"A couple of months, possibly longer. He asked me to go to the Autumn Prom with him." Matteusz replied.

"When did you find out that he wasn't human?" Jack questioned.

"Whilst we were at Prom, it was invaded by the Shadow Kin who were looking for Charlie and Miss Quill because they wanted the Cabinet. The Doctor showed up to help us deal with them, it was when the Doctor was talking about them being the last of their species that I found out. It doesn't matter to me, I love him and that's all I care about." Matteusz answered. Jack smiled.

"You have such a wonderful relationship, so full of love and support for each other, such a close bond. Especially since you haven't been together that long." Jack reckoned. "How did you feel when Charlie told you he was pregnant?"

"I was very surprised, Charlie hadn't told me that he could get pregnant because he didn't realise that only female humans carry the offspring so when he started getting ill, he didn't know why but he wouldn't talk to me. Things seemed even worse when he found out that he was ill due to being pregnant, Charlie became very withdrawn and hardly talked to anyone. He was very scared to tell me, which was understandable, but I was so worried about him. I was relieved when Charlie told me the reason behind his illness because I had been panicking and predicting the worst. I know we're only young and it definitely wasn't planned but I couldn't be happier. Ever since I realised I was gay, the one thing that slightly disappointed me was the fact that I would never get to have children with whoever I fell in love with so I'm absolutely ecstatic." Matteusz explained.

"Matteusz, come look at this." Charlie sniffled. Matteusz was immediately at his side. Charlie pointed to the screen.

"Look, that's our baby." He cried. "We made that." Matteusz looked at the screen in awe. The baby was absolutely tiny, you could hardly tell if there was anything there but Matteusz knew that he was looking at their baby, so he didn't care. Charlie was openly crying with happiness and Matteusz had tears in his eyes.

"I don't really need to ask if you want a copy, do I?" Martha laughed as she printed off a copy. She handed them one each and Charlie got up off the bed, wiping the gel off his stomach before throwing his arms around Matteusz. Matteusz eagerly pressed their lips together. Jack and Martha looked on in amusement, it was easy to see how much Charlie and Matteusz adored each other.

When the Doctor returned for wherever he had gone, he was carrying a rather large first aid kit. Charlie and Matteusz were still locked at the lips and didn't notice him. Martha cleared her throat and they separated, but still held onto each other.

"I have found these, in this first aid kit are common remedies for Rhodian illnesses so I will only be needed in situations like these. I trust Jack and Martha so your baby will be in safe hands." The Doctor explained.

"Charlie is about 6 weeks along so the morning sickness won't go away for a while. Did you find anything that could help with it?" Martha asked him.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe you could try and find a human remedy instead." The Doctor replied.

"We'll figure something out." Matteusz told Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jack seems a little OOC but as far as I'm concerned, he's still upset and mourning over losing Ianto. That's why he doesn't try to flirt with either of them. He just wants their relationship to be successful and last unlike his because he knows the danger that comes with the rift.


End file.
